Baby Baby
by Almighty Short One VIP
Summary: Based off the song Baby Baby by Big Bang. Don't own the song, the band, the HP books or the characters. Just the fluffy little plot bunny! It's a HermionexSurprise. But I'm sure you'll figure it out before the ending... Or will you?


Hey guys! It's been a LONG time since I've done any writing. But I have been inspired by (as always) Japanese music. This time around, it's Baby Baby by Big Bang. This story is going to be AU. Well, bits of it will be. Anyway, here goes! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>In potions, he sat staring at the back of her head. Her bushy, massive, insane hair was all he could see. He didn't dare see more. Before long, class was over and he realized he wasted class staring at her hair. Good thing he was godson and favorite to the potions master. He would not receive an O for the day, but he'd get better than an A for sure.<p>

While scrambling to gather his books, he noticed a small, plain notebook where Hermione had been sitting. Curiosity killed the cat and by violating her most private space, he would surely end up dead. More than dead, she wasn't called the smartest witch in school for nothing.

He opened it with surprising ease. Maybe the smartest witch really wasn't all _that_ smart after all. He saw her most inner thoughts, her undying confession not for Ron, nor Harry, but for a man whose name she did not know. But there was a picture of them, one of the muggle kind. In the photo, his face was close to hers and they looked very intimate. Upon closer inspection, he slammed it back down on the table where he found it.

He was not jealous man. He always got everything he wanted. Women flung themselves at his feet. He was the coolest, sexist man alive. He saw his next conquest: Hermione Jean Granger.

_The Weekend Before_

Thankful it was the weekend and thankful many of the upper classmen retreated to the local dance club in Hogsmead, he prepared himself for the night. He wore a black silk button up, black slacks and a black sports blazer. He styled his hair with a spike in the front, glamour'ed it a honey blond color to add some mystery and added fake dog tags. For the final touch, he slipped on his sexy, uber reflective aviator sunglasses.

With an air of confidence and sexiness, the double doors opened and he strode into the club. All the girls looked at him, several of them dropping their drinks in the process. But none of them were the witch he wanted tonight, the witch he had wanted for a long time. He took his place by the bar, wondering if she even came to this place. Hermione, being the intelligent one of the trio, did not seem to frequent such places. Either way, he sat, cool and poised, waiting for her entrance.

He didn't have to wait: she had been there long before him. After his eyes had glanced over the whole club, he found her, half dancing in the middle of the floor with her girl friends. Though she had few, she still outshined them in his eyes, regardless of her blood status. Her hair was tame, it lay is slight waves cascading down her shoulders and she wore a dress of black sequins.

As his eyes made their way up her body she turned to face him so that by the time he was done appreciating her body, she was slyly looking at him. And it was obvious she didn't know who he was; he doubted she would look that smolderingly at him otherwise.

As she made her way over to him, his heart was racing and beating so loud he thought those closest to him could surely hear it. He appeared totally cool, calm and collected, but inwardly he wanted to scream. The moment he had been waiting for was finally here.

'Hey there,' he whispered into her ear, already making smooth moves.

'Hey yourself,' she practically purred, 'I haven't seen you around school, are you new?' She ran her hand up his chest and back down, her fingers wrapping around the dog tags. Her eyes were smoldering, peering into his own, he almost melted.

'No, I'm not new. I've been here as long as you. You never noticed me before,' he purred back.

'Let us dance.' She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

The rest of the night was a blur to him. The witch of his dreams was in his arms, swaying with him, grinding into him, dancing with him. At the end of the night, he left her on the dance floor. He knew, behind his back, she was frantically looking for him. He raised his left index finger making a circle in the air. She cashed after him to no avail: he had already made it back to the castle.

_Present Day with the Diary of Hermione_

It's a silly thing to be jealous of yourself, he knew. Maybe it was more that he wanted to be known, he wanted credit for stealing her heart. And so he set out to do exactly that.

It was the weekend, which was news to him. He didn't have his usual 3 hours to prepare. So he scrambled into a emerald silk button up shirt, black slacks, black sports jacket and a silver chain. His inner Slytherin was coming out to play tonight. Topping his outfit, he slipped on his aviators once again and headed out.

Forgoing his usual air of sexy confidence, he dashed into the club looking for Hermione. His eyes tore around the club and finally they rested on her over by his usual spot. They made their way to each other. For a brief moment, they simply stared at each other. Then she lifted her hand and pulled his head to hers, their lips meeting in a scorching kiss.

_The Following Monday_

They were sitting in potions class again. He was staring at her hair again. He would not receive an O for the day again. But today was different. He would make it different.

As they stood up to leave, he caught her eye. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, he tore his eyes from hers and walked away. As he did so, he slowly raised his left index finger and made a circle in the air, like he did at the club two weekends ago.

Realization dawned on her. The man she was so deeply infatuated with was none other than DRACO MALFOY.

* * *

><p>Ok yea, a lot of that was AU. It was mostly AU. But I hope you liked it! Please review! I'd like for it to be a one-shot, but if you'd like another chapter, let me know. Also, if there's a particular music video that tells a story and you'd like to see that done, let me know which song and which characters!<p> 


End file.
